


Happy Birthday, Rosie

by 7thweasley



Series: Domestic Draco & Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Godparents, M/M, Post Battle of Hogwarts, domestic drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: Harry and Draco go to their goddaughter, Rose Granger-Weasley’s eighth birthday party.





	Happy Birthday, Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a wonderful reception of “Years Later” that I wanted to continue this domestic Drarry series. Thank you again, and as always - constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

“If we don’t leave soon, we’re going to be late. How would it look to be late for our own goddaughter’s birthday celebration?” 

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, exasperated, and watched Draco comb his hair until it was immaculate.

Draco clicked his tongue and looked back at him in the mirror. “Calm down, we’ll get there. I want to look my best, you know.”

Harry did know, and he loved how particular Draco was (about everything), but really, it was lucky they could just Apparate to Ron and Hermione’s. Otherwise they would be incredibly late.

“There,” Draco said triumphantly as he put down his comb. “Some of us aren’t fortunate enough to pull our dreadlocks back and call it good, of course,” he continued, teasing Harry, but at least he was moving towards the door to leave.

“Finally,” Harry huffed with good natured annoyance, though still earning a swat from Draco as he took his hand to Apparate.

~~~

“Mum! Dad! Uncle Harry and Aunt Draco are here!” 

No sooner did the crack of their arrival sound did little Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley come running, with Ron and Hermione following suit.

“I still don’t like that nickname, you know,” Draco grumbled as Ron patted him on the back.

“I didn’t mean for it to stick,” Ron laughed, though not sounding very remorseful at all.

“Hello, hello,” Hermione said, beaming and kissing the odd pair on their cheeks. “You two are early!”

Draco rolled his eyes and elbowed Harry lightly. “This one kept bothering me - ‘we’re going to be late! we’re going to be late!’ And yet...”

“We can help set up, then,” Harry said. “Where should we put the gift?”

~~~

About an hour later, the Granger-Weasley residence was comfortably crowded with various redheaded blood-relatives and other close friends.

Harry sat comfortable on an overstuffed sofa while two young girls practiced braiding with his dreads (Draco was blanking on their names but he was fairly sure that one belonged to George and Angelina, and the other to Ginny and Neville). Draco moved to join him, and handed him one of his numerous shepherd’s pies (“You really are far too skinny, Draco, why won’t you have more food?”).

“Thank you, Aunt Draco,” Harry said with a wink. “What do you think of my hair? Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

They sat peacefully for a few moments, listening to and watching the socializing around them. Draco loved large family gatherings like this; the majority of Malfoy family reunions had been cold and formal. This was the opposite. Color and laughter burst from every corner. Children chased each other while parents talked lightheartedly. It was wonderful.

Draco realized that he had fallen into somewhat of a trance as he was thinking, so when he refocused he was met with the big expectant brown eyes of his goddaughter. 

“You might have to ask him again, Rosie. He’s asleep with his eyes open,” Harry chuckled.

“Aunt Draco, can I open yours and Uncle Harry’s gift now?” Rose asked delicately, though Draco could see from the way she rocked on her heels that she was more eager than she let on.

“Oh, right, yes, of course,” Draco said, “That is, if your mother says so. I am trying to stay off her list today as it is.”

Rose scurried off to find her mother. Hermione presumably agreed, for she and Ron trailed behind their daughter.

Her present was wrapped very nicely, if Draco said so himself (and he did - he wrapped it after all). He had gone to great lengths to disguise its recognizable shape.

Rose sat down in the middle of the floor to open it, and Corinne and Roxanne must have sensed the importance of it because they stopped braiding Harry’s hair to watch.

Rose made quick work of the paper, and when she realized what it was she triumphantly yelled, “A broomstick!”

At the same time, also realizing that Harry and Draco had bought her daughter a ‘death trap’ (in her words), Hermione rubbed her brow and shook her head.

Ron, understandably, matched Rose’s enthusiasm and paid no mind to Harry and Draco’s justification.

“Oh, come on, Hermione! It’s not as if we gave her a Whomping Willow. It’s a broom! And besides, Draco really wanted her to have one, so if you must blame anyone, it has to be him,” Harry explained while beaming at his goddaughter’s excitement.

Hermione rounded on Draco, then instead. He began his defense before she could say anything. 

“I received my first broom for my eighth birthday - and it was wonderful. It was the one time that I had gotten the gift that I had wanted. I just wanted Rosie to have something special, and besides, she’s going to be our little Seeker, aren’t you, Rosie?”

“Right, Aunt Draco! Can I take it outside now?” Rose perked up, turning her best begging face to her mother.

Hermione let up. “Alright, alright. I don’t know how you can expect me to say no after Aunt Draco’s sob-story.”

Rose raced out of the kitchen, followed by a multitude of children.

“But no higher than ten feet!” Hermione called after her anxiously.

 

~~~

The rest of the party went splendidly. Rose did not in fact break anything, as Hermione was convinced that she would, and Harry and Draco sat perfectly content on the sofa as Corinne and Roxanne moved on to Draco’s hair.


End file.
